


Dessert

by duckywrites



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, food mention? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: More of my guilty pleasure ship. Enjoy.
Relationships: Eleanor Lipson/Pearl Sunderland
Kudos: 3





	Dessert

The relief that comes with the last class of a Friday washes over campus like a held breath. While for some this means getting as much liquor inside themselves as their body will allow, for others it‘s the beginning of their only chance to recuperate. Some don‘t even get that.

„Don‘t!“

Brows raise at the command. Sunderland drops her hand from the light switch, leaving the room in the dark. Well, almost dark. After shutting the door behind her, she can see the flickering light of candles, strategically placed here and there, to provide just enough illumination not to run into the coffee table in the dark. „What‘s that?“ she asks, kicking off her heels on the way to the dining table.

Lipson appears in her field of vision about as unexpectedly as her voice had earlier, almost making Pearl jump. „I thought we could have dinner. Together.“ Eleanor begins to pour two glasses of wine, the food already on plates - still warm, too, it seems. The way she looks at her, all expectant and excited, makes Sunderland smile. She pretends she doesn‘t know the food came from takeout boxes, and she won‘t tell her she‘s already eaten. 

„Very romantic,“ she comments as she sits down, one leg tucked underneath her on the chair. Lipson joins her, bright eyes sparkling in the candlelight. The way the golden shimmer reflects in those curls, the red lips curved into a smile, the sheer delight in her eyes, leave Pearl at a loss for words. She even manages to swallow a snarky reply before it slips out, attempting not to ruin the moment with some sort of protective sarcasm. Eleanor is doing her the same favour, after all; open, honest, perfectly lovely. The duality of Eleanor Lipson.

Okay, the food is room-temperature. It‘s still better than cold. Had Pearl known she was expected, she would‘ve come back earlier, maybe utilise a healthy fast-paced walk even. She is all too aware of the expectations laid upon her; Eleanor can be a pedantic perfectionist, and surprisingly an entirely hopeless romantic. It was a surprise even to Pearl, when their relationship began to move beyond being just physical. For someone who can seem so snappish, so cynic and distant, Eleanor turned out to be rather… different behind closed doors. 

„Do you like it?“ Brown eyes watch her like a hawk with every bite Pearl takes. She really hopes there is no dessert or she might explode. There is no way she can get any more than this down (and keep it there). „It‘s lovely,“ she replies, smiling at her. Lipson seems satisfied with this. With her elbows propped up on the table, she looks at her over the rim of her wine glass. It makes Pearl a little self-conscious, keeping her head down while attempting to eat pasta with any sort of dignity and grace.

„I hope I didn‘t keep you waiting,“ Sunderland says, putting down her fork to use a napkin, dabbing at her lips. „Oh, this was a last-minute idea. Don‘t worry about it.“ She looks at her across the table, trying to figure out whether this is the truth or not. Does it matter? „I got some ice cream for dessert.“ Pearl watches as Lipson gets back on her feet, follows her with her gaze. The sight of her dress accentuating her figure only briefly distracts her from the dread brought by the thought of having to eat some ice cream. 

Thankfully, it‘s only one bowl and… one spoon. Pearl looks from the ice cream to Eleanor, whose smile doesn‘t falter. She scoops some up on a spoon, hard to make out what flavour it‘s supposed to be in the semi-dark, and holds it out in front of Pearl‘s mouth. Obediently, she opens it, takes the bite, swallows it. The next spoonful is for Lipson herself, who makes a whole show of licking the spoon while never breaking eye contact.

Seeing her chance, Sunderland plays along for another few minutes, before taking the spoon out of Eleanor‘s hand. „How about a different kind of dessert?“ she asks, getting on her feet. „It‘s going to melt,“ Lipson replies with half-hearted protest, looking up at the taller woman. Pearl takes both of her hands and gives them a little tug, pulling her to her feet. „Not as fast as you‘re going to melt.“ This seems to do it. A lot more delighted, Eleanor pulls her closer for a kiss, and Pearl can‘t wait to get away from any more food. 

Unsurprisingly, there are more candles in the bedroom, lit with a simple movement of Lipson‘s hand. Not at all planned, huh? She puts up no resistance when Sunderland unzips her dress, only half surprised she‘s already naked underneath. She is sure she caught a whiff of her shampoo earlier; Eleanor always smells nice, but not fresh-out-of-the-shower nice like right now. „You‘re a little minx,“ Pearl sighs, giving her a gentle push onto the bed. _Are those rose petals?_

Lipson looks perfectly angelic, lying in the middle of the bed, her curls spread around her head like a halo, in midst of scattered red rose petals. Always a hint for the dramatic, Eleanor sure does know how to play to the gallery, doesn‘t she?

„C‘mere,“ Lipson murmurs, pulling at Pearl‘s hands. Sunderland in return pins her arms onto the mattress in the process, leaning down to kiss her. She has to shift a little, her knee between Eleanor‘s legs, which promptly draws forth a stifled moan. There really is something about her, isn‘t it? Pearl struggles to find the words for what draws her to Lipson, but she can feel the tugs at her heartstrings when she looks at her with those big brown eyes. Unapproachable and sarcastic as a defense, she is willing to give every last piece of herself to Pearl, making it evident in every kiss, every glance, every gesture. 

Sometimes, it almost overwhelms Pearl. She does her best to reciprocate, to give her what she craves. She kisses her neck, lets her hands wander over her body, cupping her breasts and holding down her hips while Eleanor seeks the friction from Sunderland‘s thigh between her legs. Her kisses are wet, moans cut off by gasps, the point of contact replaced with her hand instead. Slow circles pick up pace, Eleanor‘s breath hot against her neck. She holds on close to her, nails digging into her shoulders. Pearl presses her lips against her neck, feeling the vibrations of her moan as she inserts two fingers, feeling her back arch slightly underneath her. Lipson rocks her hips against her hand, always seeking to be closer, and closer still, trying to dictate the pace, the intensity. Pearl is more than happy to oblige; this is all Eleanor‘s design, and so she‘ll give her exactly what she wants, the way she wants it. 

Lipson‘s breath hitches in her throat, a hand moving from Pearl‘s shoulder to move between her legs, holding the other in place. She lifts her head to look at her, catching just the moment when tension gives way to relief, a perfect picture of pleasure painted on her face. Pearl waits for Eleanor to let go of her, then slumps down next to her, almost equally exhausted. She doesn‘t see the little pout on Lipson‘s face, only looking up as the other takes her hand and brings it to her lips, sucking on her fingers for a moment, then turning to face her, a hand reaching out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

„You‘ve already eaten, haven‘t you?“ she says in an eerily neutral tone, leaving little room to squirm out of this.

„Uh huh,“ Pearl confesses, closing her eyes. „I need a nap…“

Lipson rolls her eyes and curls up around her, her face tucked into the crook of Pearl‘s neck, an arm around her waist. 

„I love you,“ she murmurs.

Pearl smiles, turns her head, presses her lips against Lipson‘s forehead. „I love you, too.“


End file.
